Breaking the Elven Princess
by ever running
Summary: Arya's will can't be broken by pain, but what about lust? DurzaxArya Modified republication of "Arya's Interrogation" for those who remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Arya was chained to a stone slab and she was tugging at her restraints. She grimaced as the cuffs bit into her wrists, when Durza opened the door to her cell.

"Hello, little elf. It looks like you're still sane."

She growled at him. She'd been tortured relentlessly, brought to the edge of death and back numerous times, but she still hasn't lost her will to fight or divulged information.

"you could just make it a lot easier if you'd just give up and tell us what we want."

"I'll never say anything you sick son of an Urgal!"

"We'll see about that."

He walked over to her with a bag and set it down next to her.

"I'll make you go through heaven and hell today, you'll be begging for the chance to reveal everything just to make it stop."

She braced herself, but she was thrown off guard when she felt her leggings being ripped off with a razor sharp claw.

"What are you-"

She was cut off as the shade waved his hand and she felt her words catch in her throat. She stared at his in silence as he ran a hand along her legs, rubbed her hips and thighs, making the elf give a silent gasp and twitch, earning a smirk from Durza.

"Do you want your voice back?"

She nodded.

Do you promise not to yell?

She thought for a moment, then nodded. She felt the pressure lift off her throat, and she hissed at him.

"What do you think you're doing? You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I think I will. Nobody's coming to save you, and you're chained to a stone slab. I can do whatever I want to your-" he positioned a claw on the top of her simple leather shirt. "-nice little body."

She heard her shirt rip as he tore apart the garment in one swift movement, and he took out a syring from his pocket and injected it into her arm.

He squeezed her nicely formed breasts and she gasped and bit her lip to prevent from moaning.

"It seems like you're enjoying this."

"N…no! I'm not… nngh!"

She whimpered as she felt his hands massage her breasts, playing with them expertly. When he pinched her nipples, her body convulsed, trying to suppress the intense pleasure forming in her body, threatening to topple her sanity.

_Why is he so good at this…_ Arya wondered as she moaned and squirmed under his clever hands, pinching, twisting, pulling, and grinding her nipples. She didn't want to but her body kept reacting to the new form of interrogation.

His next movement would have made her jump 3 feet into the air if she wasn't chained down.

"my my. Are you a little sensitive, little elf?"

"S-stop… I don't… unh… wan to… nngh! Aah! Please!"

"please what?" he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, watching the elf convulse and moan on the stone slab.

Arya shut her eyes and wailed as she felt her first orgasm rip through her body, starbursts dancing in her eyelids. She turned her head so that her hair concealed her expression of shame and pleasure.

"I hate you." She spat.

"That didn't stop you from liking it though."

"I didn't-"

He held up his wet fingers. "Here's proof."

She blushed and turned away from the figure that could be dimly called a man.

"What are you relaxing for? We're only getting started."

"What?"

"you heard me."

He walked outside and came back with a bag labeled _Arya._

He walked over to her and opened the bag and pulled out a bag of small marbles, a pink syringe, and some tape.

He looked into her emerald green eyes, taking in their defiance and liveliness.

He took out a marble from the bag and put it inside Arya's slit. She whimpered as she felt another marble being shoved into her. And a third… and a fourth…

_Ugh! When will he stop…_ she screamed in her mind. He put tape over her opening and injected her arm with the pink syringe.

"The pink syringe is an enchanted aphrodisiac. You can cum, but the pleasure will still be there, wanting to be released. Which means no matter how many times you cum, you'll want to cum even more."

"You sick bas… aaah!"

She screamed as Durza cast a spell and the marbles started vibrating. She screamed, thrashed, and bucked her body, trying to escape the strange form of pleasure that the shade inflicted on her. Durza watched her squirm for a moment, then walked over and started to suckle a nipple and play with the other breast.

Arya's screams became louder and more desperate as she came, but wanted more, thanks to the drug. The pleasure became more and more intense, and soon, she was having an orgasm every 5 seconds.

"Stop it! Sto… aaah! Make it stop! Aaah! Please!"

He took off the tape and the marbles fell out, still vibrating.

"there. You happy?"

Arya was still screaming and cumming, her body wracked with orgasms and her beautiful face twisted into an expression of pure pleasure.

"Oh, right the antidote."

He pulled out another syringe from his pocket and injected it into her arm, and after 12 more orgasms, she stopped cumming.

Durza unlocked her chains, and she curled up, shivering. The shade cast a spell to clean up the mess, and he threw her a blanket and a pillow from the bag.

"tomorrow will be even more fun, little elf."

He leaned in and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

"make sure to get some rest."

When he walked out and closed the cell door, she fell unconscious, curled up in the blanket, her one small comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion. Ayra's interrogation was deleted by some hacker, so I just rewrote the story with a few changes.**

Day 2

Durza came into the cell with a bag of "tools" to find Arya sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. Her face had a tranquil expression that made her look like an angel, which the shade ignored.

_Does the think that she can escape me by sleeping? Let me think… no._

He cast a spell on her dreams, and soon enough, Arya began to squirm, and she started to moan and whimper and pleasure as the shade sent her dreams into a spiral of lust.

She let out a groan as she came, then her eyes flew open, instantly locking onto the shade.

"Morning little elf." he said with a smirk.

She growled at him.

"I hope you're ready for some more fun."

"I won't give in, you sorry excuse for a living being."

"We'll see about that."

He ran his hand along her leg, slowly making it's way up to her hips, her side, and to her neck. She shivered as she felt his hands lazily feel every part of her body, except for the parts she wanted to be touched.

He rubbed her stomach, and a warm feeling spread throughout her body, as she felt her willpower start to crumble under his teasing hands. Two voices were screaming in her head. One was screaming at her to fight back, to not give in, and the other one told her to give in, to feel him, and to enjoy him. The second voice grew stronger as his hands lightly rubbed the underside of her breasts.

"Do you want more, little elf?"

She grit her teeth, not trusting herself to make a sound.

He slid his hands to her thighs, and she whimpered pathetically as his hands ran up to her opening, so close to touching it, then comes back down. She didn't want to give in, but the temptation was growing stronger by the second.

_I want it… I want it!_ She thought.

_No! Don't give in!_

_But…_

When he massaged her breast and teased her thighs, her willpower crumbles.

"please." She whispered.

"Hm? What was that?" he asked.

"Please!" she yelled, her voice ragged.

"Please what, little elf?" he teased, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Touch me. Take me. Do whatever you want with me! Just stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed at him, abandoning all pride.

"the elven princess begging to be taken by her enemy. People would pay glorious sums to see this."

"Shut up." She hissed. "Shut up and take me."

"wish granted."

He slid his finger up to the second joint into her womanhood, and watched her squirm and moan under his fingers. She was about to cum, but he took out his fingers from her, leaving her gasping for more.

"Please." She moaned.

"Pleas what?"

"Don't make me beg." She whimpered.

"Aww, but it's so fun."

He stuck 2 fingers into her and rubbed her g-spot, and she let out a sultry groan as she came. Her body went limp after she was done cumming.

"What are you relaxing for?"

He opened the bag and pulled out a golden rope and a syringe with a blue liquid.

He tied both ends of the rope to her wrists and injected her with the syringe.

"You're going to love this, little elf."

He stuck his penis on her entrance and shoved it in her, making her moan in pleasure. Then she screamed as she felt an electric current flow through her body.

"I forgot, the rope will shock you every time you moan. So you have to stay in complete silence as I pleasure you, with the aphrodisiac running through your system."

He pumped his dick in and out, and she thrashed, trying desperately not to moan.

_No…I can't moan… I can't yell… it feels so good…_

She threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she felt his dick move in and out, and she screamed again as another electric current flowed through her body. From then on, she grit her teeth and tried not to moan by squirming and thrashing.

_Nngh…I'm going to cum… rrgh….!_

She couldn't help but scream as she came, and at the same time, she was shocked, making the orgasm feel more and more intense every moment.

She collapsed onto the stone slab, breathing heavily.

"Wasn't that fun, little elf?"

"Fuck y- aah!" she screamed as she felt another shock.

"well, I guess I'll be going now."

As he left, he cast a spell that made a few vibrating marbles fly into her opening, and 3 syringes empty its contents in her arm.

He left the screaming elf to cum until he came back. She wouldn't be getting any sleep today, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a sudden inspiration for this chapter's idea. Leave a review if you think I should introduce new characters, or if I should just stick to Arya.**

Day 3 (before the session)

The Shade was facing a beautiful woman with ivory hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was a con artist loyal to the empire, and the best one there is. The 2 were discussing how to torture her emotionally.

"Do you think this disguise will be enough to convince her that I'm Saphira in human form?"

"Well, you're beautiful with hair the color of a dragon's talons, with Saphira's electric blue eyes. All we need to do is to implant memories of Saphira, which I can fabricate."

The con artist giggled. "It'll be fun to make the elf think that her favorite dragon is being raped in front of her."

"You will be paid the sum of 400 gold coins for this assignment. And you must understand and accept that I will be sexually torturing you for real, with my special aphrodisiac in your system."

"Ok, I accept." The con artist said in the ancient language.

"Good. Now I'll transplant the memories…"

Day 3

Durza opened the cell door, holding a bag to find Arya whimpering, with her eyes closed. She had a giant puddle of cum near her, and He wondered how many times she came the night before.

"Good morning elf. Are we feeling ok?"

_How can I be ok you asshole! You've made me cum so many times I lost count!_ She screamed in her mind, when in reality, she just groaned.

The shade chuckled and took out the vibrating marbles, and Arya sighed in relief.

"I'll let you rest for today, but I want you to meet someone."

A soldier came in with the con artist in chains, trying to fight back against the soldier. Her eyes widened at the sight of the elfin princess.

"Arya!"

_Who…?_ She was shocked as the con artist sent her the fabricated memories of Durza capturing Saphira and changing her into a human, draining a whole bunch of trees for their energy.

"Saphira!" Arya screamed. "Are you OK?"

"Just wait until I get out of these chains, and I'll slaughter all of you -!" 'Saphira' swore.

The soldier chained her to another stone slab, with 'Saphira' still struggling to get free, as planned.

"Such a strong willed creature you are, Saphira. I wonder how long you'll last."

"I will never break, you sorry maggot."

"Arya said the same thing, and look at her"

'Saphira' was cut off when the shade used his trademark claw to rip her shirt apart, giving Arya a good view of what was happening to her friend. He played with her breasts, sending a small electric current flowing from his hands into her, making every single nerve inside her body tingle, making the playing more and more intense.

'Saphira' whimpered and bit her lip as she tried not to moan.

"What happened to your defiant attitude, dragon? Does it feel good?"

"S-stop…" the 'dragon' whimpered.

Arya couldn't believe what was happening. She was seeing the dragon that she cared for before she was even born getting raped in human form.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The shade said, suddenly stopping.

'Saphira' gasped as his hand left her breasts.

Durza opened his bag and pulled out a silver rope, and tied one end to Arya's wrist and the other to 'Saphira''s ankle.

"Are you curious as to what this does, little elf?"

Arya braced herself for whatever was coming, but was thrown completely off guard when he pinched 'Saphira's nipple, and she felt something tingly pinch her nipple.

"Since you guys have known each other for a long time, you both can enjoy what I do to the dragon."

Arya and 'Saphira' whimpered and squirmed as Durza ran his electric hands along the 'dragon's ' body, never touching what 'Saphira' wanted, but setting off every good feeling inside her body. She tried not to moan, but they both did when the shade slid a tingly hand from the stomach to the thighs, barely touching 'saphira''s womanhood.

Saphira tried desperately to ignore his ministrations, but his next movement would have made her jump 3 feet if she wasn't tied down.

"Oh? Aren't you sensitive. You're enjoying this, aren't you, dragon?"

"N-no… I don't like…nngh!"

"Be honest, Saphira. You're enjoying-" he stuck his fingers in deeper, and rubbed her g-spot. "-this."

'Saphira' screamed in pleasure as her body convulsed and bucked.

"Y-you bast… aagh! Please!"

"Please what?"

She shut her eyes and moaned as she saw fireworks inside her eyes. She loved this, but she would never admit it.

"Stop it!" Arya screamed. "Do whatever you want to me, but stop touching her!"

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you anyway, so I'll just enjoy her."

He pulled out marbles from his bag.

"No! don't use them! Stop!" the elf screamed. She remembered how many times she came because of them.

Durza put the marbles inside 'Saphira's' opening, and she yelled and protested, enjoying every moment of it.

The shade made the marbles vibrate and left, leaving 'Saphira' to a night of forced orgasms, while the elf shared her pleasure.

Arya could only watch as her friend whimpered and moaned with the marbles inside her. The worst part? She could feel everything her friend felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little bit better, but I don't think it's up to my usual level of sadism, or whatever you guys want to call it. Oh, and if you guys want a specific scene, I'll be happy to include it in my story. And the bad news: I won't update until I have 15 reviews.**

Day 4

Durza opened the cell door to find 2 unconscious women squirming in their sleep. He walked over to the con artist and unchained her, cut the rope, and took out the vibrating marbles, and she sighed in relief. He carried her outside the cell and into his room to have a talk with her.

"You've done well, 'Saphira.'"

The con artist groaned. "Just how does that elf endure this? Even I couldn't take it. And call me Hailey."

"I agree. Most beings would go insane from the sheer mental strain of cumming over and over again, but she's managed to keep her sanity. What's the thing keeping her sanity intact…"

"Anyway, I'll be taking my pay and leaving, unless I'm not done."

"I'll have no further use for you. I thank you for your cooperation."

Hailey smiled. "Anytime."

In the cell

Durza walked in the room for a second time, this time pushing a wooden crate into the cell room. He noticed that Arya was still unconscious, so he sent a shock through her pussy and she woke up, shuddering.

"so, did you enjoy feeling Saphira's pleasure?"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did, you-"

She was cut off as the shade cast a spell to prevent speech.

"I don't care what you have to say. All you have to know is that until you give me the information I want, you're going to keep on having intense orgasms."

He opened the crate and pulled out a few chains, a syringe, and some other junk. Arya craned her neck to take a look inside the crate.

_Wait a minute, is that a…?_

Durza unchained her, and she fell to the floor, drained of all strength. He picked her up and rechained her with the enchanted chains he brought in, then injected her with the syringe. As the needle pumped the drug into her body, she felt her stamina and willpower return to her body, filling her with a new inner strength.

"thanks for giving me strength, stupid shade! _Deyja! (die)"_

As she said the spell, she felt a hot shock flow through her body, scrambling her mind, and ruining her spell.

"Did you really think it was that easy? And besides, the drug isn't a stamina builder."

He put a finger on her breast, and she gasped at that slight contact.

"that drug was to intensify the pleasure by 50 times. And besides, the only reason I put a recovery potion in there is that I can break you from the start."

Arya shuddered. _Just that one slight touch, and I'm already reacting this much… how will I make this through alive…_

He took a feather out of the bag and started to tease her with it. First, he flicked her breasts, moving slightly closer every time he flicked, making the elf whimper in anticipation. Then he trailed the feather down to her lower regions and tickled her thighs, and she bit her lip in a desperate attempt not to moan.

Durza ran the feather closer and closer to her slit, knowing that she wanted to feel the feather to touch her in "that place."

He trailed the feather back up to her breasts, and he flicked her nipples, and she squirmed, trying to get more of that delicious feeling.

"Are you enjoying it, elf? Do you want more?"

"N-no… s-sto…nngh…"

He moved the feather back down to her legs and ran the feather along the length of her vagina, making her whole body convulse.

"Stop it! Stop teasing me!"

"Do you really think I would?"

After watching the elf whimper, beg and squirm, he called in a few soldiers. He uttered a command, and they responded in the ancient language.

The men walked over to Arya and pulled out silk feathers from their pockets, and resumed the teasing.

"No…let me cum….aah! p-please…"

"no can do, elf."

"wh-why?"

"we were given you strict orders to drive you to the brink of orgasm and keep you like that until Lord Durza comes back."

_Oh no… If this keeps going I'll…_

Arya let out a scream of longing and lust, much to Durza's amusement. He walked off to resume his business in strategizing. He was, after all, the Empire's military commander.

6 hours later

_When will he come back… when can I cum…_

Arya had given up her will to fight a long time ago, submitting herself to the teasing pleasure the men with the silk feathers brought her. She was about to fall unconscious when Durza walked in the room. By now, Arya was hanging limply from the chains to her wrists.

"good evening, Arya. I guess you want to cum so very badly right now, am I not correct?"

She couldn't respond. She couldn't resist anything he did from now, she could only endure.

"I brought along something interesting for you today."

He pulled out a few spherical objects from a bag, which Arya grew to hate/fear. They were orange and somewhat transparent.

"these orbs can hold a person's suffering and pain, along with pleasure. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Arya's heart filled with dread when she realized what he meant.

He smiled, and pulled one out of the bag.

"this one contains the orgasms from a female prisoner who was forced to cum all night long. Whenever she came, we would store the orgasms in here."

"No! Stop! Don't use that on me!"

He placed the orb on her vagina, and as the orb was absorbed into her, she screamed as she felt intense orgasms rip through her body, testing her endurance.

"aaaaahhhh!"

"how does it feel to have someone else's orgasms forced inside you?"

He pulled out another one.

"this one is from a female prisoner who had anal training for a month. She reached a point where she would cum just by having a finger stuck in her for a few seconds."

She begged and cursed in the ancient language, but he still placed the orb on her butt, and her body absorbed it. She screamed as an even more intense orgasm raced through her body, sending waves after waves of pleasure through her mind.

_I can't escape… I can't take anymore… what can I do?_

Arya trembled as Durza pulled out another one.

"This is one of our prized interrogation objects. This one contains the orgasm of a female prisoner who has been held on the brink of an orgasm for a whole year."

_Anything but that! I know how horrible it feels to be ripped off the edge of cumming! I know how good it feels! If that goes in me I'll…_

He shoved the orb inside her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow. That's one serious orgasm."

"Stop it… please…"

"Hm? You still have control of your senses even after that orgasm? Pretty impressive."

"No more… I beg you…"

"oh, we're not done yet."

He pulled out the object from the wooden crate. It was an orgasm orb, but it was the size of a horse's body.

"this one is the most aggressive forced orgasm tool we have. This one contains the orgasms of 100 female prisoners"

_No! My body's already at the breaking point! If that goes in I'll…_

"I'll give you a choice. You can either take this, or you can choose to take a dick in you. But if you choose the dick, you have to beg."

_That's as bad as the huge orb!_

"10…9…8…7…"

_There's no way I can say something that humiliating! I don't want to…_

"3…2…1…0. Time's up."

He walked toward her and began to move the orb towards her.

"Wait! Wait! I just have to say it, right?"

He looked at her with a triumphant expression. She blushed and looked away from the Shade.

"P-please… put a… dick in me."

He smirked and walked over and rammed his dick in her ass.

"W-wait!"

"you didn't tell me where to stick it, did you?"

"Nngh…mmf! Aaah!"

She moaned and screamed as she felt his penis slam into her again and again, pressure building up inside her with every movement he made.

After he made her cum twice, he left the trembling elf shivering on the floor.

"well, that was a fun day. Did you enjoy it, elf?"

As he left, he shoved the 100 orgasm orb on her body.

He left the elf screaming, squirming, convulsing and cumming on the cell floor as he left.

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! And btw, I want a few readers of Arya's interrogation answer this question: what made Arya's interrogation so popular while this story doesn't have that many reviews? And should I continue this story or wrap it up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've come to notice that the hunger games have gained a huge amount of popularity, so leave a review if you guys want a hunger games sexfic. And I also take requests, but I'm a little queasy when it comes to blood, so… yeah.**

Durza was considering what other sexual tortures he could put the elf through. He could make her think she was having sex with Eragon. Or she could think she was doing Nasuada, or some other person she's close to. Or he could make timed-release orgasms. There were so many to choose from, but only so much she could take. In the end, he decided to contact Hailey.

Hailey met Durza in his chamber, delighted at the chance to mind-fuck the elf again. She also enjoyed the intense pleasure the shade put the elf through, and had been trying to recreate it ever since. She wore a honey-gold tunic that hugged her form, with a matching skirt.

"so, do you want me to act like Saphira, or another person?"

"I want you to act like Saphira, but this time, I'll cast a spell on your mind that'll make you believe that you're Saphira, so it'll be easier for you to act."

"Ok, how much do I get paid?"

"the sum of 200 crowns for the service of 2 days."

"Agreed."

Durza walked over to Hailey and picked her up, bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prepare you for the mind-fuck we're going to put the elf through."

"Just do it right here then."

"as you wish." He walked over to his bed, set her down, and restrained her with chains.

He cast an intricate spell designed to change her memories with the ones he used before, at the first time he used the "Human Saphira" trick. Then he cast a spell to make his hands tingle with electricity, and he ran a hand along the length of her stomach, and she bucked.

"a little sensitive, are we?"

"nngh… the s..spell…"

(just scroll down if you don't want to see Hailey the "human saphira" get prepared for the mind-fuck.)

"I haven't even taken off your clothes yet. Don't get too squirmy now."

He used a claw to rip off her tunic, showing off the nice figure she had underneath.

"that tunic was expensive, you know! I hope you're going to pay for tha-aah!"

He cut her off with a quick rubbing on her womanhood, with a delicious feeling of electricity running through her body.

"if this is all it took to shut you up, I wonder how your sanity is going to make it through."

"No… i…it's … ungh… the s-spell's fault… aah!"

She moaned as she felt a nice orgasm coming, but right before she came, he stopped teasing her.

"M…more… touch me…"

He obliged, slicing off her bra and suckling her nipples. The con artist whimpered as her senses were overloaded by the electricity. When she was about to cum, once again, he stopped.

"stop teasing me!"

"why should I? It's so fun."

"because I'll… ungh!" she groaned as the shade ran an electric finger along her pussy.

"Because you'll what?" he smirked.

"I'll… nngh… tell… mmf…the elf…" the con artist maganed to whimper.

"then I guess I should leave you on the edge of cumming forever."

"no! please don't! make me cum!"

"fine."

The shade stuck 2 fingers inside her and sent a burst of electricity, and her body bucked and convulsed with pleasure as her built-up orgasms shot out of her. when she was done, she collapsed back on the bed.

"that was fun, wasn't it?"

"yeah. I can't believe you made me beg for it. Most of the time, it's the other way around." 

"let's get started with the real thing then."

Arya was laying on the ground, whimpering in a giant puddle of cum.

"good morning elf. How are we today?"

"make it stop… please…"

"then give me the information."

"no…"

He stuck a finger in her slit, and she whimpered.

"If you want all this to stop, give me information."

"anything but that, please…"

"then I guess I have no choice but to torture you more."

The shade pulled out 10 bottles of potions and a syringe. He loaded the first one and injected its contents into Arya's arm. She felt the familiar chemical strength flow into her body, and she braced herself for the coming sexual torture that would surely come.

Next, the shade took the second bottle, but ignored the syringe. He took the funnel and gently pushed it into her opening, and she clenched her fists. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm this quickly. He poured 1/3 of the bottle in the funnel, and she gasped as she felt her womanhood absorb the potion. When the potion ran out, she noticed that her senses became sharper. She could see every crack in the walls of the cell, hear every breath Durza took, and smell every foul thing in the cell, including her own cum, which made her blush.

The shade placed his finger on her clit, and she gasped as she felt an intense blast of sensation almost overload her senses.

"this potion will sharpen every sense in your body, but for women, it only serves as a strong aphrodisiac. I assume you know what that means?"

He poured the rest of the bottle into the funnel, and she screamed in pleasure as she felt her pussy contract and expand as her body absorbed the potion. Next, the shade injected every single potion he brought into her arm, and when he was done, she was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, trying to overcome the effects of the potions.

He placed his finger 3 centimeters away from her clit, and she squirmed.

"I haven't even touched you, elf. Just how much are you enjoying this?"

"sh..shut..up…nngh.."

He slowly ran his finger on her slit, and she bucked her hips as she came twice.

"twice in a row eh?"

"stop it…g-give me…the antidote…" she gasped.

"do you really expect me to do that?"

He shoved 2 fingers inside her, and she screamed and came 3 times. The potion was designed to make her cum as many times as possible, not to prolong the pleasure. Soon, he became bored of just watching her cum and squirm, so he harshly rammed his dick inside her.

The elf screamed in a mixture of exhaustion and sheer pleasure as she came every time he pumped his shaft inside her. as time went on, her screams quieted down to whimpers as her senses were overloaded with pleasure.

_I can't take it anymore…_

"stop! Make it stop! I'll do anything, just make it stop!" Arya screamed with her last dregs of strength.

_So the bitch finally gives in, eh? I figured as much._

-Later-

The shade smirked and listened to the elf reveal the information. He was too busy memorizing what the elf was saying to hear the sound of a dagger being drawn behind him. He only noticed when he felt the cold blade slide between his ribs and into his heart. The shade whipped his head around to find Hailey holding an empty sheath.

"y-you…"

Hailey smiled. "You should have known better than to hire a con artist you captured from the Varden, dumbass."

Durza screamed as his skin dissolved and melted as the spirits inside him flew out of his body through a storm of energy. When the storm subsided, Hailey walked over to Arya and pumped some of her energy into the exhausted elf.

"Arya. Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok…?"

"well, let's get out of here, shall we?"

Hailey then cast a spell, and Arya blacked out. The last thing she saw before her vision faded away was the sight of Hailey gathering Durza's sex tools and shoving them into a bag.

When Arya woke up, she found herself chained to a cushy silk bed with a dick-shaped vibrator stuck in her pussy.

"damn it, not again…"

**A/N: not much action in this section, but I thought a change of sadists would be an interesting turn. And sorry for the late update, I had to work out a few problems of my own.**

**Also, you guys are free to submit any ideas via review. I'll find a way to incorporate your ideas into the story, if you want, and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, btw. I'll tell you guys if I want to stop.**


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

Hailey entered the room and was greeted by the sight of Arya whimpering pathetically with pleasure from the vibrator. Even when her body had built a resistance to aphrodisiacs, due to the amount of the poisons Durza had pumped into her system, the chemicals in her bloodstream still allowed Arya to enjoy the pleasure of the vibrator.

"Hello, Arya Svit-Kona."

Arya lifted her head and looked at Hailey with bleary eyes.

"S-Saphira…?"

Arya's eyes suddenly cleared, relief evident on her face.

"Saphira! I thought you were… wait, we'll have time to talk later. Let's get out of here!"

Hailey chuckled as she pulled out the vibrator inside Arya.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

In response, Hailey lovingly kissed Arya on the lips. Arya's eyes widened in shock as 'Saphira' was making out with her. Hailey broke the kiss and gazed into the elf's eyes, with a sultry grin on her face.

"Why should I let go of a beautiful, sexy, regal elf as you can be all mine?"

"Saphira, this isn't funny."

"I'm not Saphira, dear."

"Wait, what?"

Instead of responding, Hailey sent her the memories of her conversation with Durza, and Arya understood. Hailey was a con artist for the Varden, but had taken Arya for her own purposes.

Arya growled at the con artist, her eyes spilling hate and contempt for the human scum who dared to use the elven princess as her plaything.

"Now, now, Arya. Don't be so mad; it'll do you no good anyway."

"If you unchain me now, I'll make your death swift and painless. If you don't, I'll unleash several burrow grubs to eat you alive from the inside, and you will stay alive through spells until your whole body is eaten."

Hailey smiled.

"My, such tough words for one who's not in a position to say anything."

Hailey then cast a spell that removed every single chemical toxin from Arya's body and removed the effects of the aphrodisiacs that had ravaged her body, turning Arya into a fresh body.

"I do hope you are ready for this, little elf."

Arya growled. "I will not submit, foolish mortal."

"That's what you said to Durza before he made you beg for him to let you cum."

Arya stammered, at a loss for words.

"I thought so. Now shut up and enjoy the show."

Hailey then took out a large jar of water and a jar filled with an emerald colored liquid.

"I can make you scream and beg harder than you did with Durza, Arya. Nobody has ever felt the kind of pleasure I will give you. You should feel honored."

Hailey cast a spell to make her hands tingle with an electric current, and manipulated the water in the jar to make a long, thin rope of water. Hailey ran her hands along the length of Arya's body, while the water vine slid effortlessly into the elf's opening.

Arya grit her teeth and tried to ignore the delicious waves of pleasure threatening to topple her will to fight. Her breathing became a bit ragged and she started to pant.

"Your body is rather honest, don't you think? Maybe I should force you to speak in the Ancient Language all the time, so you can be as honest as your body."

"I…I'm not…nngh…enjoying…t-this!"

"Oh, really?" Hailey asked her in the Ancient Language.

Arya kept her mouth shut while Hailey ran her tingly hands in circular motions along the length of her stomach, touching her just beneath the breasts and just above her clit.

Arya whimpered as Hailey hovered her hands one centimeter above Arya's breasts. Arya could feel the electricity seeping into her breast nerves, but she wanted more, she wanted to feel the hands squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples…

_Snap out of it! Durza's put you through worse! You can ignore this inexperienced slut!_

_But she's so good…_

_Shut up and fight back!_

"I won't actually touch anything until you admit in the ancient language that it feels good."

Hailey then made a four-volt stream of electricity flow into Arya's nipples, causing the elf to moan loudly.

_Oh god… It feels so good…_

_Stop! F__i__g__h__t back!_

_I want more! I want it, I need it!_ –Arya's mind screamed.

"It feels good!" Arya yelled.

"something feels good? What feels good, little elf?" Hailey teased, slowly increasing the voltage streaming towards the elf's nipples, little by little.

"Y-you…"

"What? Say it louder." She suddenly doubled the voltage, and watched the elf's body give one shuddering twitch.

Arya babbled out a string of nonsense words which amused Hailey. At that moment, she knew that the beautiful, elfin princess was broken, and all hers for her to enjoy.

_Why?_

Arya asked herself as Hailey was licking her clit and pumping her fingers into her tight pussy.

_Why is all this happening to me?_

Arya screamed as Hailey manipulated the water into large, powerful vibrating dicks and shoved them inside Arya.

_What have I done wrong?_

Arya begged to let her cum as Hailey continued to restrain her orgasms with the collar Durza had used.

_Haven't I suffered enough?_

Arya slumped back onto her bed when Hailey was finished for the day. The elf stared at the ceiling of her room as one thought kept repeating itself in her head.

_I'm a broken elf._

A/N: I'm sorry about the super-late update. This story will be continued if you guys want, but I'm thinking of cutting it off here. Give me 40 reviews (including the ones already given) and I'll give you 3 chapters of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to try something different this time. And I didn't think people would take the 40 review demand seriously… **

Day 7

_I just don't care anymore…_

Arya just lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I don't care what they do, I don't care who fucks me, and I just don't care about anything._

Her apathetic thoughts swirled around in her mind, sapping her mind of any resolve. She could feel her true name change, but she didn't care. Everything she experienced was simply another reminder that she was alive.

Her thoughts were driven out of her head when she heard a commotion outside her room.

Hailey was in her room with a bottle of whiskey and fried chicken, enjoying the pleasant evening, feeling content. She had obtained a large sum of money from Durza, became a shadeslayer, had an elf as her living plaything, and Nasuada had no idea that she was even alive.

Hailey chuckled at the thought. She was indeed a con artist for the Varden, and she had been sent on a mission to obtain information from high ranking officers in the Empire's army. Of course, she was eventually captured, and in order to survive, she changed sides in the war. She had been presumed dead by Nasuada, tossed aside casually like a broken quill.

Hailey yawned. The whiskey was stronger than she expected, and she suddenly felt drowsy. She walked over to her bed and got undressed, taking off her tunic and leggings, showing off her nicely shaped body that had helped her obtain information and money from various men. When she wore nothing but some skimpy lingerie, she collapsed on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

She tossed and turned, her exhausted body trying to recover from the various toils the day took on her, but her mind was restless. She sighed and placed a hand on her stomach and made small circular rubbing motions.

A few moments of personal foreplay later, she slid her right hand down to her panties and cupped her breast with her left hand. She bit her lip as her finger slowly slid in and out of her slit, enjoying the sensation. At the same time, she slid her left hand to unhook her bra and threw it across the room. She moaned as her fingers started pumping faster, along with her left hand twisting her nipple.

Pleasurable as it was, it wasn't enough. Hailey took her fingers out of her pussy and walked across the room to grab the bag filled with sex toys. She pulled out a syringe filled with one of her best aphrodisiacs, and without thinking, she closed her eyes and injected the whole syringe into her arm. Hailey's eyes flew open as she realized that the potion she just injected was the special chemical Durza himself had made specifically to break Arya. Elves were much more resistant to chemicals than humans, so Durza had concentrated the dosage, making it five times as effective. A normal woman would be forced to orgasm for hours on end with half a vial.

_**Oh, shit! What the hell was I…?**_

Hailey bucked her hips and screamed as she felt the potion in her bloodstream spread quickly to every corner of her being, then concentrate in her nether regions. The potion made her cast the spell of electric fingers and shove then into her pussy. On their own accord, her fingers continuously rubbed her G-spot, trying to cum not for pleasure, but in an attempt to get the aphrodisiac out of her bloodstream before her own bloodstream carried the potion to her brain. Once that happened, the con artist would lose her rational judgment and masturbate for days.

Hailey jumped when one of her guards knocked urgently on the door.

"Hailey! I heard you scream! Are you OK!"

"Get in here right now, guard!" Hailey screamed.

The guard immediately flung open the door to see his employer masturbating on the ground. Before the guard could recover from his shock, Hailey grabbed the guard and threw him on the bed with superhuman strength, tore off his armor and immediately plunged his penis into her womanhood. She desperately pumped his dick, trying to cum. If she couldn't cum in time, she'd have to face the consequences.

Hailey soon came, her whole body convulsing under the sheer pleasure of one of the biggest orgasms she had in her lifetime. She collapsed on the guard, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"My bad. One of my science experiments went wrong, and I had to cum, or the poison would spread to other parts of my body. I hope you didn't mind."

"I-I don't know what to say."

Hailey grinned and gave the guard a peck on the cheek, and shooed him outside. She went over to the bag and pulled out another vial of the potion she had used. She twirled the vial between her fingers and smiled.

Hailey, fully dressed again, dragged a bag full of toys towards Arya's room, grinning at the thought of playing with her again. When she was about to open the cell door, she suddenly felt an invisible force slam into her face, sending her crashing into the wall.

"What the fu-"

"Where is Arya?" Eragon screamed as he deactivated his invisibility spell.

Arya strained to listen to what was going on outside her room. She could hear… Hailey, of course, and there was another familiar voice. Wait… _**ERAGON?**_

The door to the room was flung open, end Eragon ran into the room.

"Arya! Are you O…" he was cut off when he saw Arya, chained to the bed and buck naked.

"Eragon. You should not have come." Arya said in a neutral tone.

Eragon couldn't help but stare at the elf's beautiful body. The curves, the flawless smooth skin, her delicate face, all captivated his attention.

While Eragon was distracted by Arya, Hailey pulled out a dagger from her boot, and tried to stab Eragon in the heart, but Eragon turned around, grabbed Hailey by the wrist, and disarmed her. Eragon ripped off her shirt and used it to hog-tie Hailey. Eragon blushed when he realized what he did, but he still walked over to Arya

"Um… Arya? What happened?"

"Shut up and free me."

Reluctantly, Eragon drew Brisingr and cut through the chains. Arya then sat up on the bed, then stood up. She just stood there, facing away from Eragon, trembling.

"Arya? Are you ok?"

She suddenly spun around and punched him in the face, crushing his nose.

"NO I AM NOT OK! WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GOING THROUGH ALL THAT CRAP THEY PUT ME THROUGH?"

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to pummel Eragon, venting every single feeling of rage, sadness, loss, grief, and discord that was in her mind.

"You promised to protect me! You liar! I hate you!"

Her punches slowly grew weaker, eventually stopping. She sank onto the ground, crying her heart out.

"y-you swore that you'd never let anything hurt me… why didn't y-you stop them from…"

She burst into tears as her emotions overcame her.

Eragon wrapped his arms around her in comfort, and she gripped him in a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. Eragon tried to comfort her by stroking her hair and talking to her.

"Shh… It's okay now… nothing will happen to you anymore…"

Arya stopped sobbing long enough to say one word.

"Liar."

Arya's eyes slowly closed, and the princess fell asleep in the liar's arms.

**A/N: Guys, I'm slowly running out of ideas, and I'm considering giving this story to someone. PM me if you think you want this story.**


End file.
